Modern wired access systems can bring a huge bandwidth to premises. Distribution of this bandwidth inside the premises is necessary and WiFi is currently the main and the most popular network providing bandwidth distribution within premises. Unfortunately, WiFi connectivity and transport capability depends on the type of premise: in big premises or premises with concrete or brick internal walls, the capacity of WiFi channels is substantially reduced and service delivery with high quality of service (QoS) may become problematic.
WiFi operation can be improved by using multiple WiFi access points (APs) connected to the residential gateway by wired lines. This connection is a popular application for wired home networking system, such as HomePlug, MoCA, or G.hn. However, in case of wide-bandwidth access systems operating over phone wires, use of wireline home networking systems is often not possible because mutual interference between the in-home system operating over phone line or power line and access system, also using phone line. And a typical residence in many regions has only two media types: phone wiring and power line, which often have rather substantial mutual crosstalk. This crosstalk can be mitigated on low frequencies, as defined in ITU-T G.9977, but it doesn't work efficiently for system with wider transmission spectrum, such as G.fast and MGfast. Besides, the capacity of power lines is often low and even connection to some points is not possible.
Another way is to connect the WiFi AP directly to the access system. In modern access systems, such as MGFAST, a modem at the distribution point unit (DPU) may be connected to multiple CPEs in the premises, forming point-to-multipoint connection (P2MP). Each CPE, in turn, may be equipped with a WiFi AP.
This bandwidth distribution architecture is indeed powerful, since it allows to allocate multiple WiFi APs in different places of the premise, thus avoiding loss of bandwidth due to poor WiFi signal propagation. However, to work efficiently, it is necessary to re-distribute bandwidth between the connected CPEs in timely manner, to avoid big chunks of unused bandwidth allocated for the CPEs that are currently not in use.